Endangerd Fruba
by InuIceWolf
Summary: Three new cursed ones are found... Why are they there? what is akito hiding....WHAT THE HELL ..IS HE BEING NICE  haruoc, akitooc, kyooc, yukitohru.  I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARICTERS AND THE IDEA OF THE ENDANGERED FRUBA DO NOT STEAL


Tohru: "Shigure-san, its about May 1st. Is it alright if I go out that afternoon?" Shigure: " Of course its all right. I'm going to do errands anyway." Tohru: "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I are going to visit my mom's grave." Shigure: "Oh, this is the first anniversary of her death, right?" Tohru: "Yes, but we're not doing anything special." Yuki: "Could I come along? I'd like to meet your mother." Tohru: "Thank you so much! Mom will be so happy!"

May 1st

Yuki: "We're meeting Uotani-san and Hanajima-san there, right?" Tohru: "Yes." Uo-chan: "Tohru! Yo, nice day for visiting graves." Kyo: "What's with the outfit!?" Hana-chan: "Is it too plain?" Kyo: "Not you!" Yuki: "Uotani-san, is that a suicide uniform?" Uo-chan: "I got this from Kyoko-san. The coat of the leader of the Red Butterfly Suicide Squad." Yuki: "R-red Butterfly?" Tohru: "That's mom's name when she was a gang leader!" Yuki walks into the cemetery. Tohru: "It looks like grandpa already cleaned up, so we don't have to do much." Tohru sets up picnic blanket and basket.

Kina walks past the cemetery, hurt and limping, and notices some of her friends there. Tohru: sees Kina. "Oh my gosh! Kina! Are you okay? What happened?" Kina: groans, falls to the floor, and passes out. The group comes running towards Kina. Tohru: "Kina!" Shakes her to try and wake her up. Yuki: "Here, we can bring her over to our house, Tohru." Tohru: "Are you sure? She might find out." Yuki: "It's okay. I trust… she won't find out… if Kyo's not there." Uo-chan: to Hana-chan, "uh… we better go" "We'll see you guys later!" Everyone brings Kina to the Sohma family house.

Kina wakes up with a wet washcloth on her forehead. Yuki: Turns his head to yell at Tohru. "She's awake! Turns his head back to talk to Kina. "Hi! I'm Yuki. You must be Kina!" Kina: "Yah, I know who you are. I've heard all of the girls from your grade and everyone from mine talk about you. So what's it like to be a prince?" Yuki: (in a sarcastic manner) "Once you get used to all the swooning it feels nice, but yah, I've seen you around!" Tohru rushes into the living room. Tohru: "Kina! What happened last night? You have bruises all over. I'm worried about you!" Kina: "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Tohru: "No really. What is going on? Please tell me. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were there and they are going to want to know what happened." Kina: "Okay… (Takes a deep breathe) Tohru: "is it someone from school? Uo-chan will do something with them." Kina: "no… honestly. It's… just a guy in my neighborhood, you know the side of town I live on, and how bad it is. But you can't say anything. I'm fine and it was only a couple of cuts, u should see what _I_ did to him!" Tohru: "Okay, but I really wish there was something I could do!" Kina: "Its okay. But I have to go. See you guys at school tomorrow!" Yuki and Tohru: "Bye!"

At school… the school bell rings.

Teacher: "Okay class, sit down and pay attention. Get with a partner and then I will explain what to do after that. GO!" Yuki fan club: "Yuki! Be our partner!" Girl: "No, be my partner!" Sakura: whispers to her friends "Please! What's so special about Yuki?" Keira: "Hey, sis, do you want to be my partner?" Sakura: "Sorry… I already promised someone. Sorry." Keira: "It's okay. Hey, Tohru, does Kyo have a partner?" Tohru: "No, but I'm sure that if you asked him, he'll be more than happy to be your partner." Keira: "okay, thanks. Kyo, do you want to be partners with me?" Kyo: "Why not." Keira: (Whispering) "Yeah!" Teacher: "Okay. Settle down, class. Today we are experimenting with coupling and next time I will give a sack of flour to pretend to be your baby." Class: "What? Oh come on… (Groans)" Teacher: "We are experimenting with it for a couple days to see how it goes. You will report to me at separate times on Wednesday with an explanation on why your relationship is good or bad. Okay. Tohru and Yuki, you will have first time, Sakura and Momiji will have the second time, Kyo and Keira will have the third time, Kina and Haru have 4th--(school bell rings and everyone leaves before the teacher could finish)

(Everyone is walking home) Sakura: "Why do we have to do this project? I'm not planning on becoming a parent any time soon." Kina: "Yah! I don't understand it either. I mean its not like this project is going to make our life easier in the end. It's completely stupid." Keira: "I don't mind it. It could be worse." Sakura: "yah, that's because you got a really hot guy as a partner." Keira: "speaking of which, Tohru, do you think that I could spend the night on Tuesday? I kind of have to tell you something really important, but I'm not quite sure if I should." Tohru: "I don't know. I mean there's a lot of people in the house and—" Keira: "Nonsense it doesn't matter. Besides I need to talk to the other guys and go over some stuff with Kyo." Sakura: "Are you sure mom will let you spend the night on a school day?" Keira: "Maybe if I tell her it's for a good cause and we go to the same school anyway so its not like we couldn't walk." Sakura: "I guess so" Tohru: "Than I'll see you guys tomorrow. This is our turn. Bye!" Everyone: "Bye!"

(Everyone else continues walking) Yuki: " Tohru, I think Hatori wants to look at Kina's bruises again." Tohru: " I don't know if she will come, I mean after what she told me, she might want to go and get things off her mind, but we can ask her." Tohru sees Kina walk around the corner. Tohru: " KINA! Hey!" Kina walks over, and smiles at her. Kina: "Hey, Tohru." Yuki: " Hatori, the guy who took care of your cuts last night wants to check them over again. So if you would please come and let him, Kina-san." Kina: "NO!" Tohru: "PLEASE, PLEASE!!! (Continues for a few minutes)" Kina: " Fine." Tohru: " Hey Kina tomorrow Keira and Sakura are coming over for a sleep over, it would be great if you could come to. I would feel better knowing that you are away from your neighborhood." Kina: " Fine whatever."

THE SOHMA FAMILY HOUSE

Tohru: " make your self at home, I'll get us something to eat. What would you like?" Kina: "I don't care. What do you guys have to eat?" Tohru: "Well, do you want some rice and a drink, because our rice cooker is as good as new and I don't want to waste it." Kina: "That's Fine!" Tohru walks to the kitchen as Hatori walks out of it. Hatori: "oh good you're here." Kina: "Good, you saw me. Now I can go." Kina starts to leave. Hatori: "Not so fast. I want to see if your bruises are still noticeable and it looks like your cuts are healing well. Okay you can go now." Kina: "Okay. Tohru, I'm leaving now." Tohru: "Wait! I want to show you out and get a chance to say goodbye!" Tohru quickly jogs out of the Kitchen and walks Kina to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kina: "Bye!" Everyone: "Bye, Kina!"

Tuesday, May 3rd (at the Sohma House)

Tohru: "Oh when are they going to get here?" Yuki: "I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Kyo: "Who?" Tohru: "Kina, Keira, and Sakura are spending the night." Kyo: "What! What if they find out? This isn't good. We better get Shigure to okay it with Akito. You good for nothing girl!" Shigure walks in from his room. Shigure: "Now what were you guys saying about me?" Tohru: "Three of my friends are spending the night and you have to okay it with Akito before they get here, just to be safe." Shigure: "Oh right. Well I better go visit Akito, then."

Akito Sohma's House

Akito is just sitting outside on his porch, thinking about things. Shigure walks out to where Akito is and sits down. Shigure: "I need to talk to you about a certain situation." Akito: "About how Tohru is having three of her friends spend the night?" Shigure: "Uh… Yes." Akito: "I'm okay with it. For now, I just want to enjoy watching your household in such a mess."

(Back at the Sohma family house)

Tohru: "When do you think they're coming?" Pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Kyo: (in an irritated mood) WOULD YOU STOP PACING!!! Yuki: "Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Once Shigure gets back--" (Shigure comes in) Shigure: "I'm back!" Tohru: "So how did it go? Did Akito approve?" Shigure: "He said it was okay." Tohru: "I'm so glad!" (Doorbell rings) Tohru: "Oh, is that them?" Tohru runs to the door. Kyo (to Shigure): "Why would Akito agree to something like this?" Shigure: " I don't know." Kyo: " WHAD'YA MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW!!!" Shigure: "How am I supposed to know everything that Akito thinks is best. I am not a mind reader you know. I can only guess what he as in store for us and I have no clue."

(Mean while in the other room, where Tohru and her friends are talking) Tohru: "Hey, maybe we should play Twister!" Sakura and Keira: "Sounds like fun." Kina: "I guess we can play." Everyone walks out into the living room and Tohru has the game Twister in her hands. Kyo: "What are you doing with that game, Tohru?" Tohru: "I thought it would be fun for all of us to play. How bad could it be?" Kyo: "How bad could it be? (Suddenly starts whispering) They could find out about our secret." Keira: "I'll start setting the mat up. Who wants to be the spinner person?" Shigure: "I guess I will." Sakura: "yeah, now we can play." Shigure: "Ok, right hand on blue." Everyone rushes to put their right hand on Blue. Shigure: spins it "Left foot on Green." So everyone tries to put there left foot on green, but Keira falls and lands on Yuki. Everyone: Gasp! Shigure: "No! Wait, nothing happened. Kyo, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kyo: "That they cursed to?" Sakura: "You mean, you guys are cursed like us? We had no idea!" Yuki: "Interesting. I wonder what Akito will say about this." Kina: "Who?" Yuki: "Akito is the head of our family." Shigure: "Speaking of Akito, I better tell him what just happened." Keira: "Can I come with, please please please with a cherry on top?" Shigure: "Sure. It'll be a good experience for you." Keira: "Yeah!" Shigure and Keira leave to go to Akito's place. Yuki: "So if we all have animals, than what are all of yours?" Kina: "wolf." Sakura: "I'm the fox and Keira is the Hawk." Yuki: "That's weird. We're cursed with the animals of the zodiac. I guess the animals that possess you guys must be cursed with endangered species."

Akito's Sohma House

Shigure and Keira walk in to see Akito with a bird resting on his shoulder. Akito: "I know." Shigure: (not knowing what the heck he's saying I know for) "I know you know, but we came here to talk about Tohru's friends." Akito: "I said I know." Shigure: "You know what?" Akito: "I know about her friends. I know about how they are cursed with endangered species and they won't transform when touched my a member of the zodiac." Shigure: "Yes, but how is that even possible? They aren't even family members of ours nor are they a family of their own. It doesn't make sense." Akito: "It will make sense soon enough. And who is this?" Keira: "I'm Keira." Keira holds out her hand to shake his. Akito takes her hand and kisses it. Keira blushes even more. Akito: "You must be the hawk." Keira: "How did you know?" Akito: "I know a lot of things." Shigure walks out the door and starts to walk back home and Keira and Akito are left talking to each other.

Sohma family house

Tohru: "Oh this is so exciting, I had no idea you girls were cursed! Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura: "We decided we were going to tell you today, and you ended up finding out better than I planned. I'm glad you found out this way." Tohru: "I just thought that maybe you could've told me sooner." Kina: "Well, it's done with now." Shigure walks through the door. Shigure: "Well, that was interesting." Sakura: "Where's Keira?" Shigure: "Oh no! I must have left her there with Akito by accident. I'll be right back." Kyo: "What you left her there! How could you? He could be hurting her right now." Shigure: "That's impossible. They were flirting with each other before I left. He even kissed her hand.

Yuki: " He kissed her hand? What did she do?" Shigure: " She just blushed a lot." Sakura: " Well that's weird." Tohru: "Remember when we were at the beach and that life guard started hitting on her and did something she didn't like…" Kina: "She kicked his ass."

Akito Sohma's House

Shigure walks up to the door and starts listening on Keira and Akito's conversation. Keira: "Mmm. That's wonderful. You sure know what you're doing." Akito: "I've had lots of practice with several different types." Keira: "I bet you have. Well, keep at it." Shigure: "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" bursts through the door to find them drinking tea. Keira: "Oh hey, Shigure. What's up?" Shigure: embarrassed "I came to take you back to the house." Akito: "That won't be necessary. She's staying here with me. I can take her home when she's ready." Shigure: "I really think she should come back with me. She's supposed to spend the night there with Tohru." Akito: (glare) "I'M THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSEHOLD, I GIVE THE ORDERS, NOT YOU!!! IF I SAY SHE'S STAYING HERE, SHE'S STAYING HERE!!!" (calm) "Right, Keira?" Keira: (confused at his mood changes) "uh…yah!" Shigure: "…(mumbles) Whatever-I'm-going-back-to-the-house…"

Sohma Family House

Sakura: "So I guess Keira isn't spending the night with us?" Shigure: "Nope. She seemed pretty happy with Akito. He said he would take her back to her house when she was ready." Yuki: "Can we really trust her alone with Akito?" Shigure: "Well, you know how Akito can be. I can't convince him otherwise." Kina: "If he even hurts a single hair on her head I'm going to kill him!" Shigure: "Good luck with that" (Shigure walks into his room. "I'm going to bed." Tohru: (to Sakura and Kina) "We better get to bed too. I'm tired."

(Later that night, in Tohru's bedroom, Tohru and Kina are fast asleep. Sakura gets out of bed to get a drink of water.) Sakura: (hears a clanking sound on the roof) "Huh?" (Steps outside and notices a latter, climbs it and finds Kyo on the roof.) "Kyo, is that you?" Kyo: "What the hell—what are you doing up here?" Sakura: "I should be asking you the same question! (Shutters) It's freezing out here." Kyo: "Then go back inside." Sakura: (crawls across the roof and sits next to him) "I don't want to." (Long silence) Sakura: "So do you always sit up here at night? Don't you ever sleep?" Kyo: "Yah I sleep you moron! I just… LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sakura: starts crying. Kyo: "Ugh… (Calm) Don't cry. I'm sorry, ok?" Sakura: "Okay…" Kyo: "So why are you up here?" Sakura: "Truth is I just wanted to see you." Kyo: "Really?" Sakura: "Well, yah." Kyo: "Ya want to know something?" Sakura: Curious "What?" Kyo: "I wanted to see you too." Sakura: "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day at school (Wednesday, May 4th)

The bell rings to get to class

Teacher: "Okay, class… Do you all remember what times you had?" Class: mumbles "yes" Teacher: "Good. Then we're starting with Tohru and Yuki. Please come see me at my desk. The rest of you sit quietly or I will have to punish you and I don't want to do that. (Now talking to Tohru and Yuki while the rest of the class is just mumbling.) Okay, so how is your baby doing?" Tohru and Yuki: "Fine." Teacher: "where is your baby?" Tohru and Yuki: speechless "Uh…." Teacher: "YOU LOST YOUR BABY?" The whole class shuts up. Yuki and Tohru: "NO!! We just forgot to bring it to class." Teacher: "Uh-huh… (Marks viciously on her papers) Next up are Sakura and Momiji…" (Tohru and Yuki sit down. Momiji and Sakura walk up, looking nervous) Teacher: "And what about you two? Where's your baby?" Momiji: (about to cry) "It was an accident I didn't mean to drop it I'm so sorry!" (Starts crying) Teacher: "Oh you poor little thing, it's alright, I'll give you both an A…" Sakura and Momiji: (leap in the air) "Yay!"

Teacher: "Third group, Kyo and Keira…" (Kyo puts a plate of cookies on the teacher's desk) "There you go. There's our baby." Teacher: "You…used it to make cookies…"

Kyo: "Yah… want one?" Teacher: "No! F for both of you! Next group, Kina and Haru."

(Kina and Haru walk up with a sack of flour) Teacher: "I see your baby is still intact, and certainly not in any cookies…I suppose an A would be in order for both of you…" Kina and Haru: "Yes!"

(An hour later, the bell rings as class is over)

Sakura: (grabs one of Kyo's cookies and eats it) "Yum!" Kyo: "Hey! Those are my cookies!" Keira: "Ahem, OUR cookies…they were made out of OUR baby…" Kyo: "Whatever." (Everyone leaves) Haru: "Wait, Kina…" Haru pulls Kina into the janitor's closet. "I need to talk to you" Kina: "Apparently." Haru: "I've been noticing bruises on your arms. Is Akito hurting you?" Kina: "Would everyone stop worrying about me? I'm fine!" Kina storms out of the closet. Haru: "Wait!" Haru grabs her arm. "Is it true…what I've heard…? Are you…cursed, too?" Kina: "I don't want to talk about it." Kina pulls away and accidentally bumps into a male student (poof!) Haru: "Crap… crap… crap… crap… crap…" Still rambling the word crap while Sakura walks in on the little fiasco. Sakura quickly tried to think of a way to get the boy to forget. Sakura: "You, what's your name?" Boy: "Minomeru" Sakura: "That's a cool name… Can I talk to you privately?" Minomeru: "Sure… I guess"

Sakura and Minomeru go into a separate classroom while Kina runs to the nearest bathroom. Haru: "Well, now that everyone's deserted me… I guess I'll just go home now." Haru left school, Kina went home, and Sakura erased Minomeru's memories of what happened with Kina.

Later that night

Haru fallowed Kina to her house to make sure she was okay. Right when he was about to leave he heard yelling. So he looked through the windows and saw that Kina was being hit by her father. Apparently he was really drunk, since he was holding a beer bottle. Haru quickly burst open the door and shoved Kina's dad off of her. Kina: "Haru! What are you doing here?" Haru: "Saving your life!" Haru quickly grabbed Kina and carried her back to his house.

(At the Sohma family house) Shigure: "Everyone, Gather in the living room!" Everyone quickly came and sat down. "Haru has Kina over at his house. He says that no one needs to worry, but it was her father that was beating her this whole time. Haru is helping Kina with finding a lawyer so she can get legally emancipated from her father to live with him for the rest of the school year." Tohru: "Oh my gosh… That's horrible!" Kyo: " WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE NOTICE THIS BEFORE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki: "She kept telling us she was fine. We know what neighborhood she lives in, so, we might have just thought that some one from there was picking fights with her. I think she is a younger Uo-chan. I think it would be hard for her to say no to a fight." Tohru: " She can't say no. We've tried to get her to, but when someone gets her really angry, she just gets extremely angry and kicks some butt."

At Hatsuharu Sohma's house

Hatori: to Haru "It's a good thing you got her out of that house…one more hit and she might not have made it…" Hatori finishes bandaging Kina's wounds. Kina is asleep, by the way. Kina had passed out from blood loss while Haru was taking her to his house. Haru: "Yah…I guess…I just couldn't stand there and let it happen, you know? I just…ran in. I wasn't even thinking." Hatori: "I've never seen injuries this severe before. Not since…" His hand grazed across his eye and he shuttered, thinking of Akito. Haru walked over to the bed where Kina was sleeping and he touched her hand. Haru: "Did you know she's also cursed…like us?" Hatori: "Yah, I kind of assumed that since you didn't transform into a cow when you carried her." Haru: "I'm not a cow! I'm a bull!" Hatori: "Whatever." Hatori picked up his supplies. "Well, I'm out of here. Call me if Kina needs any more help. She should stay in bed for a few days so her wounds stay shut." Hatori left and Haru stared at Kina's face. Suddenly her eyes flickered open and snapped towards Haru. Kina: "Haru…where am I?" Haru: "We're at my house. It's okay… you're safe now. You don't have to deal with your father anymore." Kina: "Thank you…Haru." Kina starts to cry. Haru: " Kina what's wrong?" Kina: " I'm just really happy." Haru: "I care about you. I like you." Kina: "I like you, too."

Meanwhile at Keira and Sakura's house

Keira: "Sakura? Did you hear? Haru found Kina getting beat by her father." Sakura: "Oh MY GOSH! We have to head over to the Sohma house! I'll go ask mom…" a little while later. "She said we could go!"

At Hatsuharu Sohma's house

(Everyone is just talking now) Keira and Sakura burst in through the doors! Keira and Sakura: "Where is Kina?" Hatori: "She's right here and she's doing just fine." Kina: "Don't I get a say in how I am?" Hatori: "I meant physically." Kina: "Well, I'm fine!" (Akito bursts in the door) Akito: "How is she? I came as quickly as I heard!" Everyone except for Keira: (thinking in their head) "Your so full of crap!" Keira: "Hey! (Walks over to Akito and whispers in his ear) What did you really come here for?" Akito: (Whispers back) "You." Haru: "Kina. Lets get away from all this." Kina: "Where did you want to go?" Haru: "It's a surprise!" (Haru and Kina leave while everyone else is too busy talking about Akito not really caring to notice) Akito: "How about we go somewhere?" Keira: "Okay… pause Oh yah…. Sakura? I'm leaving with Akito." Sakura: "Have fun! Hey where did Kina and Haru go?" Everyone: chirp chirp chirp (everyone goes back to talking again) Kyo: " uh…I was wondering……… willyougooutwithme!" Sakura: " What did you say?? '" Kyo: " …. Will a ……Will u go…um out with me?" Sakura: " YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" (Sakura and Kyo leave) Tohru: "I think I'm going to go buy some groceries or something." Yuki: "I'll go with you." (Tohru and Yuki leave, leaving Shigure and Hatori by themselves) Shigure: "So… you want to play scrabble?" Hatori: "sure."

(Meanwhile with Haru and Kina)

Haru has his hands over Kina's eyes. Kina: "Where are you taking me?" Haru: "You'll see… just wait for one second. Okay, open your eyes." Haru takes his hands off of Kina. Kina: "OH my god! It's so beautiful!" (Kina opens her eyes to a beautiful lake with swans and doves and a water fountain in the middle of the lake) Haru: "That's why I wanted to show you. Its where I come to think." Kina: "What do you think about?" Haru: "I don't know… lots of things. Mostly Family issues… and you." Kina smiles.

(With Akito and Keira)

Akito has his hands over Keira's eyes. Keira: "Where are you taking me?" Akito: "You'll see… Open your eyes." Akito takes his hands off of Keira. Keira: "Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" (Kina opens her eyes to a beautiful lake with swans and doves and a water fountain in the middle of the lake) Akito: "That's why I wanted to show you. Its where I come to think." Keira: "What do you think about?" Akito: "I don't know… lots of things. Mostly family issues… and you." Keira smiles. Then notices Haru and Kina standing a few yards away. Keira: "Wait a second. Isn't that Haru and Kina? Haru Ki—(Akito pushes Keira to the ground) What are you trying to do? Kill me?" (Haru and Kina notice Akito and Keira) Haru: "What are you guys doing here? I'm trying to have a moment here!" Keira: "Akito thought he would take me to his thinking spot… isn't that romantic!" Kina: "Haru was taking me to HIS thinking spot!" Haru: to Akito "You stole my idea!" Akito: "NO I DIDN'T!!!"

(With Sakura and Kyo)

Sakura: "So, where are we going?" Kyo: "Oh, just a little spot where I like to think—" Kyo pulls back a bush to reveal a beautiful lake with swans, green grass and—Kina, Haru, Akito, and Keira. Kyo: "Guys! What are you doing here, this is my spot!" Sakura: "Come on, Kyo, we can find another spot—" (Sakura tugs at Kyo's shirt) Kyo: (grumbles) "Whatever…" (walks off with Sakura) Akito: "Yah you better go, this is my spot!" Haru: "Your spot!? It's mine!" (Haru and Akito glare at each other) Keira ' "Guys, stop fighting, can't we just share the spot?" Haru: "Well…WE were here first so you all can leave." Akito: " I think you are forgetting who is the head of this house hold, and if you don't want an eye like Hatori you will leave!!!" Haru: "I'm not weak like Hatori was, I can fight you!" Akito: "(whispers in Haru's ear) You maybe able to, but is Kina?

Haru: "Don't you even think about touching her you sick bastard!!!!" Kina: "Haru…" Akito: "I'd watch that tongue of yours if I were you, Haru…it might end up like Hatori's eye, how unfortunate…" Haru:


End file.
